


Infinite Love

by HammCheddr



Series: My Requested Fics [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Ham - Freeform, Lafayette is a sweet heart, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Sad Aaron, Tags Contain Spoilers, aaron is salty but not emotionless, fluffy sex, fuck tags, so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9509888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HammCheddr/pseuds/HammCheddr
Summary: Aaron pushes Laf to his limit,Lafayette pushes Aaron to his limit as well.It takes two to tango, my friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello yes I am here with a fic fOR!!!!!!!!!!!! THE AMAZING!!!!!!!!!!!! Jkitty_trashcrash!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> ilysm<33333
> 
> kudos to them for MAKING ME MY FIRST FANART UR SO SWEET UR AMAZINGGGG
> 
> anywayyyyyyyyy without further ado heres my first request!! Aaron/Laf
> 
> this is more emotional sex than fluffy but oh well I tried ;3

Aaron sat on the couch, a book in hand and posture relaxed. His reading glasses were close to falling off his nose, but he could care less. His eyes scanned word for word, once in awhile turning to the next page. It was quiet, peaceful. The only noise emitted from the fire place that softly crackled. 

Ah, yes, everything was perfect, exactly how Aaron liked it. No distractions, no craziness, just simple silence. He sipped his glass of wine nonchalantly, the red liquid lingering on his lips. It was about five o’clock, only a few minutes until La-

“I’M HOME!!!”

Oh. Make that five seconds.

“Mon amour!” Lafayette purred, as he placed his bags onto the counter and sashayed over to where Aaron sat. He placed his hands beside Aaron’s legs, so they were face-to-face with each other. 

Aaron could smell Lafayette’s breath from here. The sweet mintyness from the gum he was presumably chewing radiating from his mouth. Perfect round lips, the color of pink chiffon, and the taste of sweet marmalade. They were tempting, but it’d take more than teasing to trick him. 

When Aaron didn’t move to kiss his boyfriend hello, Laf huffed and stood upright. He folded his arms across his round chest, sinfully tight maroon shirt hugging it perfectly. His skinny jeans caught in just the right places, accenting his ass beautifully. 

Sure, Aaron was being stubborn, but that’s exactly why the two of them were together. When he finally succumbed to Lafayette, the Frenchman was so far gone that Aaron could easily take control, no matter the situation. 

But it seemed that Lafayette had other plans. 

Instead of protesting like Laf usually did and stomping away like a five year old, he smirked and began to pull off his shirt, teasingly. Aaron glanced up and raised a brow in confusion, eyeing Laf’s now exposed torso, breath hitching for just a moment. 

Compared to Aaron, Lafayette was a god. His curvy figure was more than Aaron could handle, let alone if he was half naked. 

But, to Aaron’s dismay, Lafayette simply went into the kitchen to prepare dinner, and didn’t mention the whole him being shirtless ordeal.

*

*

Aaron was exhausted. Not only physically from all the labor his boss Washington put him through throughout the day, but also mentally because holy shit Laf had been teasing him for four hours. 

….

Okay, so that was an exaggeration. But, to Aaron, his boyfriend being shirtless for  _ four fucking hours _ was more than teasing, it was downright cruel. And, sure, he was asking for it since he teased Lafayette every time they decided they were in ‘that’ mood, but he didn’t go around flouncing his hot body like an  **_asshole._ **

But, once the two of them were in bed, he decided enough was enough. 

“Laf…” He murmured, unsure of whether he was awake or not. When he got a soft grunt in return, he took a deep breath and crawled over to the ‘sleeping’ Frenchman and straddled his lower body. 

Lafayette cracked an eye open, peering at Aaron, silently judging him, before closing it and turning farther onto his side. 

“Mm… not now, mon  _ amie. _ ”

Amie. Lafayette had called him _ friend,  _ not his usual ‘mon amour’.

Suddenly, Aaron felt panicked, worried that maybe he had pushed Lafayette too far, that maybe he had had enough and finally decided to leave him. His hands began shaking, as he still straddled the other, he gulped and looked down at the sleeping man. 

“L-Laf…” He said once more, just above a whisper. He felt tears prick in his eyes when he was ignored and  _ oh god I really fucked up this is all my fault how could I do this to him I don’t deserve someone like Lafayette. _

It was when a particularly loud sob broke past his teeth that Lafayette opened his eyes, which widened at the sight of him. He quickly sat up, brows creased and hands hesitant to touch Aaron at all. 

Lafayette stared, shocked, at his boyfriend as tears fell freely and his whole body shook from grief. Soft hands met shaky ones, and Laf felt his heart ache when he noticed how utterly cold Aaron’s hands were. He took them into his own, interlocking them, and rubbed, trying to warm the other up. 

“Laf.. I-I… I’m so sorry…” He whispered, eyes closed as he shook his head that hung in defeat. “I wasn’t… I-.... God, I-I just…” Aaron squeezed his eyes tighter, as a confused Lafayette stared down at his sobbing boyfriend. 

“A-aaron… I… what is wrong? I didn’t think…. I…” For once, Lafayette was at a loss for words. Sure, he was purposely teasing him, but not like  _ this. _

“Y-you… you c-called me ‘amie’ ins-stead of ‘amour’...” Aaron cried, finally meeting the other’s gaze, “A-and… I’ve been s-so shitty to you… a-and all you e-ever do is…” He hiccupped between his sentence, taking a shaky breath and continued, “g-god… I don’t deserve you…” 

Lafayette stared in horror, eyes widened and mouth agape, as Aaron  _ finally _ expressed his feelings. It was when Aaron began shuddering noticeably that Lafayette decided to speak up, to put a stop to this. 

“Mon amour, it was nothing but a silly game that I took much too far.” Laf’s silky voice cut through Aaron’s thoughts, as he looked up and stared at the Frenchman’s (perfect) face. Instead of the look of disgust Aaron had expected, it was full of remorse and silent apologies. His plump lips were pulled in a frown, his eyes full of pure worry and concern.

He rested his forehead on Laf’s bare chest, closing his eyes and taking deep, shuddering breaths. He flinched slightly when Laf placed a gently hand on his back, but relaxed as he rubbed soothing circles along his covered skin. 

The Frenchman placed a light kiss on the back of his head, murmuring soft French to him in his ear. Aaron placed a hand on either side of Laf’s thin waist, and just  _ touched _ him. He didn’t squeeze, didn’t grab, just… felt him. Admired his skin, caressed it, as if he was finally seeing it for the first time. 

It was when his fingers brushed the lower part of Laf’s stomach did he hear a soft moan above him. When he looked up, Lafayette’s eyes were closed and even in the dark Aaron could see the blush across his cheeks. 

Smirking, Aaron bent down, and kissed on Laf’s lower torso, and sucked it lightly. He heard a gasp from above him, and sucked harder. He broke off with a loud pop, the sadness he felt before now replaced with a newfound confidence. 

He moved his hands down, and gave Lafayette’s soft ass a firm squeeze, which earned him a slightly louder moan. Aaron backed off so he could stare face-to-face at the taller man, whose eyes were half lidded and full of lust. 

“Je t’aime” He whispered, before Aaron smashed their lips together, hungrier than intended. He opened his mouth slightly, sucked at Lafayette’s lower lip, and continued to kiss him sensually. 

He prodded the other’s mouth with his tongue, to which Lafayette opened up obediently. After so much teasing, finally tasting the Frenchman sent fireworks throughout his body. He moaned into the other’s mouth, beyond desperate for his taste. Lafayette bent forward, and Aaron grasped the back of his head firmly, deepening the kiss. 

When they pulled back, Lafayette was panting and Aaron was left breathless. He back away from the others lap, and the Laf followed, knowing exactly where to go. Aaron had switched places with him, Lafayette being the one straddling his legs. 

The two fought to unclothe themselves quickly, determined to feel each other after the emotional roller-coaster they had just recently. 

Lafayette straddled Aaron’s hips, and fingered himself with a bottle of lube that they always had stored in the nightstand beside the bed. Aaron placed his hands on the other’s hips, murmuring praises and sweet nothings to him, telling him how utterly wonderful he truly was. 

When Laf was ready, he took a deep breath and descended onto Aaron’s stiff member, breath hitching the more he took. 

“G-god.. Laf… you’re so good…” Aaron moaned, grasping his hips painfully tight to Lafayette’s pleasure. The Frenchman stuck his head between Aaron’s neck and shoulder, breathing heavily, and whining when he was stuffed full. 

“M-mon amour… s’il vous plait….” Those were the only words Aaron needed to hear before he began rolling his hips into Lafayette, moaning in pleasure because _ finally _ they could share this moment. Lafayette moaned, sobbing occasionally into his ear, legs twitching with each thrust. 

The bed rocked from the intensity, Lafayette nuzzling closer to Aaron, folding his arms behind his neck and hugging tightly, begging for more contact. 

“Th-that’s it… you’re doing so well… you’re so g-good…” Laf felt his eyes roll back when a suddenly deep thrust caused Aaron to hit his prostate, and held his hips up, panting heavily and gripping Laf’s back, catching his breath.

“A-aaron… please…” Lafayette sobbed lightly, hands clawing at his back. Suddenly, without warning, Aaron started up again, pounding relentlessly into Laf, who yelped and buried deeper into his neck. 

Once Laf was a sobbing trembling mess, Aaron decided to wrap a hand around his member, and stroked it in time with his thrusts. Lafayette cried out harshly, gasping and begging for more.

“I’m… “I-i’m gonna…” Lafayette warned, and came with a shout, then a moan. He released against Aaron’s hand, who sped up his thrusts, and held tightly to the shuddering Frenchman. 

He felt the most intense pleasure he’d ever imagined when he finally came, gasping Laf’s name over and over, grasping his back tightly and hips hitching up, coming inside of his lover.

“G-god… I love you… so much…” Aaron muttered, before the two fell asleep in each others arms. 

**Their love for each other infinite. **

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash


End file.
